The City of Lost Time
by Purplekid4
Summary: "What the hell do you mean I am leaving?" I yelled at my mother. Seriously, I wasn't some pet she could ship off to thr kennel for the summer and then get back. That's just not how parenthood works! And shouldn't she know that she raised or at least is raising two kids. Clary is being sent away for the summer while her parents settle their divorce. (JacexClary) [all human]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instuments [All human enjoy] **

"What the hell do you mean I am leaving?" I yelled at my mother. Seriously, I wasn't some pet she could ship off to thr kennel for the summer and then get back. That's just not how parenthood works! And shouldn't she know that she raised or at least is raising two kids.

"Look your father and I just don't feel the same as we used to about eachother, but that dosen't mean we love you any less," Jocelyn my mother said trying to comfort me. I can't believe that was what she thought this was about. What did she think I was 5? I wasn't stupid everyone knew that their marrage had been hanging by a thread recently. It was not some God damned secret or anything.

"Mom I don't care that you guys are getting a devorce! That part I kind of saw coming, but shipping me off to the middle of absoulutely nowhere is a bit harsh! Don't you think? I had plans you know? I saved up for art camp and made plans with my friends," I was furious she looked quite suprised she obviously though I was exsploding about the whole you-father-and-I-are-getting-devorce thing. However what I was really upset about was the we-are-going-to-completely-isolate-you-from-the-whole-fucking-outside-world that was pissing me off.

"Look honey I am sorry but I think you will enjoy yourself at my friend Lukes he's like a brother to me," she said smiling as convincingly as she could at me. I heard tones of storys about Luke he had been best friends with both my mom and my Dad before he moved of to country of Canada on the island of Newfoundland of all places. Why couldn't he move to somewhere like the bahamas?

"How come Johnathon dosen't have to go?" There I said the thing that bothered me most that I had to go but my stupid older brother got to stay. How come I am being punished for something that isn't my fault? I wan't to ask it but I didn't I knew it wasn't what she ment byy this. She genuinly thought this was the best thing for me

"He is helping your father hold up the garage over the summer Clary," my mother said now understanding the real reason I was upset. Oh yes, Dad's beloved stupid garage where he fixed cars for a living, why Johnathon wanted to follow in his foot steps I will never know. I would never want to do something like that.

"I could help you paint?" I said desperatly. My mother was painter, and won that traight out of the gene pool. However Johnathon not so much he prefers the whole stick people thing. She just shook her head and avoided eye contact by looking at the ground I could see her eyes trace the pattern on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Clary, but the decision is final you are going to stay with Luke," she said and my shoulders slumped in defeat it was when she got like this voice steady and quiet that I knew I had to stop pushing.

.0

_'Life is a highway, and I'm gonna ride it all night long,'_ played in my ears making me smile. It seemed fitting I thought so I stopped scroling through my ipod settling on this song.

"Look sweet heart I know that this isn't what you want, but I really do think you will like it there," my Dad said glncing over at me before returning his eyes to the road. He was driving me to the airport.

"Dad?" I asked looking at my Dad I knew he could be manipulative but I love that man. He spoiled me cause I was his baby girl, and treated me like a princess. He always had. Don't get me wrong he spoiled Jonny too, he just had a father son bond with him where as we had a father daughter bond the too almost polar oposites yet reflections of each other.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"Do you promise to call while I'm gone?" I asked I felt like such a child but I had to know.

"Every night sweetheart," he promised he lifted his hand of the shift and held up a pinky. I quickly took it in mine and giggled before letting his full attention return to the road.

I know I'm seventeen and I should be over pinky swears but I'm not. Well at least not with my Dad.

We pulled up infront of the airport and I felt like I was taking a march to my doom. Me black and pink addidas shoes caught on the edge of the sidewalk and I stumbled. A sign of things to come, I thought.

.0

I gave my Dad one last hug before entering my terminal. He swung me sround in a tight embrace just like when I was five and then set me down. He then left, I sat and waited until my flight was called, I then stood and took my last breath of city air for a while.

Good bye New York I will miss you.

I stepped onto the plane not really sure if I was up for an adventure.

**I know really short but the chapters will be longer this is just a Prologue please update I want to know what you think**

**- Purplekid4**


	2. Getting There (Chapter 1)

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments:(_

**The City of Lost Time**

**Getting There**

**Chapter 1**

'Clary:),' a bright blue sign said. I sighed in relief I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to find Luke. That turned out to be a waste of worry. The airport, was tiny. I approached the sign elbowing through a thick crowd of people. Finally I stood face to face, or should I say face to chest. This man was taller that I, he had slightly unruly brown hair and he was fit. Had I been my mothers age I may even had thought of him as attractive.

"You must be Clary, you look so much like your Mom," he smiled at me extending his hand which I shook. I only clued in now how much I stood out in this crowd. I wore a purple T-shirt and bright pink shorts, yet surrounded by comfortably dressed people, in mainly plaid and worn out jeans. Where had my Mom sent me? The man chuckled as I looked throughout the crowd. "I'm Luke Garroway a friend of your parents," he... I mean Luke said.

"I like the sign," I said pointing at it.

"Oh my niece Issy made it, she is excited to get to hang out with another girl her age. There aren't to many down at the part of the island we live in," he said. I just nodded till the reality of his words hit me.

"Is it a long drive to your place?" I asked him my eyebrow quirked. Please say no! Please say no!

"It's only 6 and a half hours," he said. Was he crazy did he think that was normal. Did he honestly think I could sit still that long? I know that it didn't know me but, shit this sucked.

"Are you kidding that's longer than the flight here," I said trying to get him to notice the sincerity in my words.

"No, but it's worth it you'll see," he said. The crowd had started to thin out we headed to the luggage pick up. After finding my neon green suite case we turned to walk out the exit. Luke walked with his hands in his pockets. He looked very laid back. The second that we stepped out into the chilly air it hit me how poorly I packed. Half the clothes I brought were shorts and T-shirts. I thought summer meant it was supposed to be warm, but the cool air blowing in off the water begged to differ.

.0

"I don't think anything could be worth the length of this drive," I said. I will admit that the nature looked gorgeous but soon everything started looking the same and I couldn't get any reception on my phone.

"We've only been driving for an hour," Luke said we were following the speed limit to a t even though there was not one other car in sight. "Your cell isn't going to work no matter how you hold it, we have pour signal down here," I reluctantly set down my phone.

"Can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since breakfast," I said gesturing to the clock that read 2:00PM. I could feel my stomach growl. I'm pretty sure Luke heard it to.

"There's a Tim Horton's around the corner is that okay?" He asked me. I found myself nodding.

"Wait there are Tim Horton's down here?" I said surprised. But I mean hello who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, Clary we do have fast food places here you know," he said. I think I amused him. Well good I'm glad some ones enjoying this good-for-nothing-waste-of-time-at-the-actual-speed-limit-car-ride.

"I know," I mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed.

"At least he do here cause you are still fairly close to the airport and main part of the island. They become fewer and further between as we reach our destination," he said and I couldn't tell weather he was being serious or not. Maybe it was better I not know.

.0

We got to Tim's Luke tried to get me to let him pay for it. However I had just met him and was costing his over 12 hours of gas. (I assume he had to get there somehow.) It only seemed fair, plus I forgot to mention I would be living with him for the rest of the summer.

I had a donut, a hot chocolate; cause I was fucking freezing, and a gilled cheese Panini.

"Someone's hungry," Luke said sitting across from me. I just tried to smile around my mouthful of food.

.0

"I hope you don't mind but everyone wants to meet you, so I sort of volunteered you for Friday night bingo tomorrow," he said glancing over at me.

"I would love to go," I said. I really wanted to meet people, but Friday night bingo? Who were these people and why did they have to make so hard to fit in. Luke let out a breath of what I was guessing was relief.

"Good cause if you didn't go they might knock down my door trying to meet you," he said chuckling under his breath. "Really we don't get too many visitor down where we live. You are like a celebrity," he said. I could hear the honesty in his voice. What had my parents signed me up for?

"Don't worry it's really not that bad," he said reassuringly. Then it hit me exactly how little I knew about him.

"So, Mr. Garroway tell me about yourself," I tried to sound polite. My Mom had always claimed I was a-manner-less-no-good-rotten-child-who-demanded-the-world when it came to social skills, (I know she isn't as good at naming things as I am) and is only slightly sarcastic when saying so.

"First off, I don't like Mr. Garroway I told you that my name was Luke. I would like to be addressed as so if you don't mind. I am a construction worker. Not much to do down here though, I usually stay in Alberta during the winter to work. I don't really need to I had quite the inheritance, still do. I just like to feel useful. No family yet. I don't have any kids nor have I found that special someone," he sounded glum at the last part. As if he had her once and then lost her. Maybe never even had her, but knew her. Such a shame I hope that never happens to me. "Enough about me though, I think you are going to get along really well with the neighbour Simon. He's a sweetheart," Luke said smiling. A boy next door huh? That could be interesting.

"Are there any other kids in the area?" I asked hopefully.

"Well there are the Lightwood's who have three kids Issy who is your age and I mentioned earlier had made the sign. And her older brothers Alec and Jace who are both two years older," Luke said. I didn't ask how Alec and Jace were brothers and the same age I mean they could be twins right. Or maybe their parent got busy that year and it just happened. Either way it wasn't my business.

"Oh by the way Simon the neighbour I mentioned, is dating Issy," Luke added. I guess that boy is out the window. I shouldn't date anyway I am only going to go back to New York when school starts.

.0

"Well Clary we're here," Luke said turning off the ignition. Thank God that was the longest 6 hours of my life!

**A/N **

**What do you think so far? Please read and review, love you all;)**

**-Purplekid xoxo**


	3. Trading Apples for Islands (Chapter 2)

**City of Lost Time Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I still do not own The Mortal Instruments**

**Jace: I can get it for you **

**Me: Aww that's so sweet **

**Clary: Stop flirting with that random chick **

**Me: Hey!**

**Jace: Whatever I thought she deserved a Christmas present but guess not **

** Me: Wtf was that for Clary?**

**Clary: _*shrugs*_**

**Okay answer questions time, clacelover9624; I would tell you but that would be spoiling guess you will have to wait and see! Guest; there might be a Jace POV I haven't decided yet we will see what the future brings :D And I think that is it for questions you can ask me them in the reviews or PM me if you don't want your question answered publicly? IDK anyway sorry for the long authors note let's get back to the story, shall we?**  
**CHAPTER 2 **

**Trading an Apple for an Island**

"Wow," I said. Luke's house wasn't big but it had a feel to it that I loved. It was the way the plants and flowers looked slightly out of control, the dark green siding, and the fact that it was right across from the view was beautiful, and there was literally a road in front of the house and then a small cliff and the beach. With nothing to block his view.

"Told you it was worth it," he said walking up the gravel road to his front step. I trailed behind him eyes scanning everywhere I could. As we entered his house I was stunned it was painted in earth tones.

The house felt warm, and although it was small it felt cosy as apposed to cramped. His kitchen looked small the olive green cupboards outdated and worn, seemed somehow fitting. Like out of a scene she would paint. The family room kitchen and eating area seemed to all be sharing one space. A realtor may have called it open concept, I would call it a single room that hadn't yet decided which room it wanted to be yet. To the left there was one hallway the only hallway in the house, and on the right there was a door I assumed led to the garage.

He led me down the hall showing me there were three rooms a bathroom, his bedroom, and my own. My room was very plain A dull light blue covered the walls. I bed was wrapped in a white bedspread, and the dresser which was also white. It had, potential.

"I expect you to personalise it over the course of the summer," he said gesturing to the room around us. I nodded setting out my suite case on my new bed. I pulled out a picture of my family and put it on the dresser. I laid my Kobo next to it, finally putting my sketch book down too. I decided I would unpack clothes later. I was tiered and needed to rest.

"I got you a gift," he said handing me a plastic bag. Inside I found a set of paints and art pencils, as well as a pair of black sweat pants and a large gray hoody.

"Thank you," I said as pulled him in for a hug. He hugged he back and then spoke.

"I figured if you were anything like your Mom, you would need art supplies. And if you were anything like your Dad you wouldn't have anticipated the cold and need comfy clothes," he said. It would usually bug me if someone assumed something about me based on my parents, but Luke didn't offend me. I really had needed those things and he had been nothing but nice to me.

He left. I got into the new comfy clothes and tucked myself in. I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I continued to lay in bed to see if sleep would come to me.

"Hey Simon," Luke's voice could be heard crystal clear in my room. Man these walls were paper thin! Note to self if you have something bad to tell you parents about Luke don't do it while he's in the house or he will hear you. Heck with the gusts of winds whipping around outside the neighbours would probably know what was saying said here the wind might carry the sound that well for all I know.

"Is she here?" A deep voice asked. I assumed it was Simon.

"Yeah, she's taking a nap," Luke replied. There was shuffling and then I heard the door close. I was pretty sure they were sitting on the couch.

"She sounds like Issy," Simon and Luke both laugh. "So what is she like?" Simon asked.

"She is a lot like her mother and a little like her father too," Luke said more to himself.

"That might mean something to me if I had ever met her parents," Simon said. I tried not to laugh. Simon was definitely, someone I could get along with.

"Well right now she is trying really hard to be nice, but you can tell she misses home," Luke said. Wow he had me all figured out! How could he do that? He only just met me, however he has known my parents for years.

"I guess we will just have to change that," Simon said. I had no idea what his face looked like but I could picture a wide grin, spreading across his face. I could hear Luke's laughter it sounded genuine as it echoed through the walls.

"You sound determined," Luke said. I pictured him shaking his head.

"When Jace first got here he hated the island," Simon said confidentially. I wonder what he meant, when he got here? Was he adopted?

"He still hates it here," Luke said. I imagined his eyebrows drew together, as his voice sounded confused.

"But he loves the people and he has adjusted to the area the best he could," Simon said trying to convince Luke but I could see through no hear through his façade, but I would admit I think he would make an excellent BSer.

"I will go wake her up if you want," Luke said. I heard footsteps and I closed my eyes trying to look natural. "Time to wake up," Luke said sitting perched on the edge of the bed shaking my shoulder. I made a show of yawning and sitting up. As we approached the door he whispered in my ear. "Did you enjoy eaves dropping? Next time just come out and join the conversation," to my surprise he didn't seem mad.

"Wait how did you?" I started saying but his laughter cut me off. "Both your parents were light sleepers and the walls here are paper thin, I put two and two together. Plus if I were you I wouldn't take up acting in the future," he said with a wink. I pushed his shoulder which only made him laugh harder.

We made to the family room where I was introduced to Simon. He was average height which was taller than me, and with his short curly hair and thin metal framed classes he looked slightly nerdy.

"Hi I'm Clarissa but most people call me Clary," I said extending a hand.

"I'm Simon and most people call me Simon," he said shaking my hand twice and then dropping it. "Have you been to the shore yet?" Simon asked me I just shook my head. "Then what are we sitting here for?"

We got to the cliff like edge and I looked down. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked looking down again, I wasn't afraid of heights but that doesn't mean I wasn't afraid of the drop.

"Of course I am, just follow me," he said as he carefully weaved through the tall grass littering the cliff. I followed it seemed less steep now that I was on it. However the grass made my feet clad in flip flops itch like crazy.

Finally we made it to the shore. It wasn't covered in sand like a beach instead there were rocks everywhere about the size of half the size of my palm littered the ground so that rocks of all different colours were all that you could see.

"So do you mind if I call you Clara? You don't really look like a Clara to me," Simon said looking at me. I don't know how he could look at anything but the magnificent view that surrounds us.

"Only if you don't mind me calling you Si a wide smile spread across his face it made me smile too.

"I've never had a nick-name before," he said. It was cold down here next to the shore. I noticed a pit that looked like it was for a bonfire down the beach. Simon noticed the direction of my starring.

"We host a bonfire once a week. By we I mean the teens feel free to join us, we are having one Saturday night you should tag along," Si said kindly. We walked around the beach for a awhile but soon it was getting dark and we headed home. Luke asked me what I thought of the shore I told him I loved it, which was true and he smiled.

It wasn't till after dinner when I walked into there bathroom and looked in the mirror that I noticed I was still in my sweat pants and my hair was in a messy pony tail because I sleep best when it's like that.

Slowly already on only my first day here I could feel myself trading the Big Apple for this little Island and I wasn't sure how I felt about that yet.

**A/N again what did you think? Please tell me in the comments box below it will only take like 2 seconds, anyway sorry for the wait, hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love u all you rock!**

**-Purplekid4 xoxo**


End file.
